My Love
by Kyute EvilMagnae
Summary: Cinta pandangan pertama yang juga menjadi cinta pertama seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook / KyuWook / Genderswitch / RnR or DLDR


**Tittle: **_**My Love**_

**Author: PinKyu**

**Desclaimer: All character! They're MINE!**

**Warning!: GS, gaje, abal, typo(s), OOC**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

"Ya! Kau membolos lagi, eoh ?" marah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis pada seorang namja tampan. Dia baru turun dari bus-nya karena tak sengaja melihat segerombolan namja yang memakai seragam junior high school, sedang asyik menghisap benda panjang berasap yang di sebut rokok.

"Mau apalagi kau?" jawab namja tampan yang di marahi gadis tersebut.

"Membawa kau pergi dari sini dan menyeretmu untuk masuk ke sekolah" tukas yeoja tadi tegas, sebut saja namanya adalah Kim Ryeowook dan namja tampan berseragam SMP itu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir kau bisa? Sudah pergi sana jangan menggangguku" sinis Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat pose kesal yang menggemaskan. Beberapa namja yang bergerombol itu terkekeh melihat pose imut yeoja tersebut.

"Wookie noona! Ini hampir jam setengah 7 berangkat sekolah saja sana! Bukannya jarak Shappire Blue High School dan tempat ini sangat jauh. Kau bisa terlambat" celetuk salah seorang namja di sana yang bernama Shim Changmin.

"Kyu~ jeball! Kembali ke sekolahmu" mohon Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya. Yang dapat membuat orang yang di mintanya akan dengan suka rela menuruti pintanya. Namun berbeda dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini, dia tak bergeming dan menatap datar gadis itu. Seorang namja di antara mereka yang di ketahui seorang penyuka buah pisang, tak tega melihat yeoja manis yang diam-diam dia sukai,memelas seperti itu.

"Kyu, kau lupa kalau hari ini pelajaran matematika?" bisik namja penyuka pisang bernama Eunhyuk itu pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Matematika adalah pelajaran favorit namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Walaupun ia sangat suka membolos dan tidak suka mengikuti pelajaran. Tapi, 1 kalipun ia tak pernah melewatatkan jam pelajaran menghitung itu.

"Ah! Benar. Semuanya ayo kita kembali ke sekolah" perintah Kyuhyun pada gerombolannya itu. Ya! Kyuhyun memanglah ketua dan yang paling di segani oleh mereka. Karena ketua telah mengeluarkan perintah seperti demikian. Merekapun tak dapat menolak dan mematuhinya.

Kyuhyun dkk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan seorang yeoja polos yang masih berdiri di tempat itu. Meskipun di hiraukan, senyum manis tetap tersungging di bibirnya, karena akhirnya namja yang ia mohoni tadi dan sekaligus yang ia sukai itu tak membolos sekolah. Tangannya melambai-lambai pada mereka dengan masih setia mengumbar senyumnya, seorang namja di gerombolan itu menoleh ke belakang memandang kearahnya.  
Namja itu juga ikut tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Omo! Aku harus pergi" Yeoja itu langsung berlari kala ingat bahwa ia hampir terlambat masuk sekolah karena mengurusi Kyuhyun. Untungnya saja ada sebuah bus yang menuju ke sekolahnya lewat di depan dia.

Ryeowook POV

"Huh~hampir saja terlambat" gumamku sambil memasuki gerbang sekolahku yang sedikit lagi akan tertutup.

Hm, perkenalkan! Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Aku adalah siswa Shappire Blue Senior High School grade 10. Namja yang tadi aku temui di jalan adalah Cho Kyuhyun namja yang aku sukai beberapa bulan ini. Dia adalah namja berandalan yang suka membolos sekolah dan berbuat onar di sekolahnya, tapi meskipun begitu ia sangat cerdas, entah mengapa bisa begitu. Selain itu ia juga seorang penggila game, aku pernah memata-matainya yang berada seharian di game center. Karena aku tak mau ia kelelahan dan kurang makan karena terlalu sibuk dengan game-nya, dengan segala cara aku lakukan agar dia pulang. Karena aku sangat ribut di tempat itu, Kyuhyun menjadi malu dan menuruti kemauanku untuk pulang. Meskipun ia kesal padaku, aku tak pernah mengidahkannya, lagi pula itu aku lakukan demi kebaikannya.

Pertemuanku dengan dia terbilang singkat.

Saat itu, aku hendak berangkat ke sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda motorku dan selalu melewati tempat yang tadi aku kunjungi. Tempat itu memang tempat berkumpulnya Kyuhyun dkk, tak sengaja mataku melihat seorang namja tampan, berkulit putih pucat, dan rambut ikal berwarna coklat. Dadaku berdebar saat melihatnya. Aku merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.  
Detik kemudian setelah itu, aku turuni sepeda motorku dan menghampiri namja-namja itu. Aku lihat mereka menatap aku aneh, seakan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Mataku menatap pada namja yang baru saja aku sukai beberapa detik yang lalu.

_'Siapa kau?_' tanyanya dengan suara datar.

_'Aku menyukaimu'_ jawabku. Semua yang berada di situ melotot kearahku. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya, dan hanya terfokus pada namja yang ternyata memiliki nama Cho Kyuhyun yang aku baca dari nametag yang melekat pada seragam SMP yang ia kenakan.

Dan sejak hari itu, aku gencar mencari tau segala hal tentang dirinya.

Tak terasa kedua kakiku telah sampai di ambang pintu kelasku. Aku menuju tempat dudukku di samping sahabatku yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

Normal POV

Ryeowook memasuki sebuah game center dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok namja yang ia sukai di tempat ini. Senyumnya merekah kala melihat seorang yang di carinya dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kyu!" serunya sambil menepuk pundak namja itu.

Namja itu agak terlonjak dan memutar kedua matanya bosan setelah melihat siapa orang yang telah mengganggunya bermain game.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin pada Ryeowook.

"Menemanimu bermain" jawab Ryeowook riang.

"Tidak perlu" sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hm, mana teman-temanmu ? Kenapa kau selalu datang ke sini sendiri?"

"..." diam, Kyuhyun tak berniat menjawab pertannyaan Ryeowook dan hanya fokus pada game yang sedang ia mainkan.

Sejam sudah Ryeowook menunggui Kyuhyun yang asyik bermain game dan mengabaikannya. Melihat beberapa peluh membasahi kening Kyuhyun, Ryeowook berinisiatif membelikan minuman, takut-takut namja itu terkena dehidrasi.

"Ini minumlah dulu" Ryeowook menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin itu di pipi Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlonjak. Karena memang ia sedang ke hausan, tak ada penolakan dari namja itu dia langsung menerimanya dan meneguk minuman itu.

_'Dia tau saja kalau aku sedang haus_' inner Kyuhyun.

Karena tak mau mati bosan tapi tak mau juga pergi dari tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memainkan game yang sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Aduh! Gimana mainnya sih? Belum aja selesai udah kalah" gerutunya, pipinya mengembung membuat ia jadi terkesan imut.

Seorang namja yang berdiri di sampingnya tak sengaja memperhatikan yeoja itu dan tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ryeowook. Dan di detik berikutnya ia pun menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"Hai! Namaku Kim Yesung. Mau aku bantu memaikannya?" sapa namja bernama Yesung itu pada Ryeowook.

"Ne" Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada Yesung.

"Baiklah"

Yesung memberikan intruksi pada Ryeowook. Yeoja itu mengangguk-angguk polos dan mengikuti intruksi Yesung, membuat namja berkepala besar itu tak tahan menahan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun melirik kekanan dan kekiri mencari gadis yang mengganggunya tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan juga keberadaan gadis itu.

Matanya memancarkan sorot tak suka saat melihat Ryeowook sedang asyik bermain dengan seorang namja berkepala besar. Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook merasa ada yang menghampirinya dari arah samping Ryeowook menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Ia tersenyum "Kyuhyun!" serunya.

"Aku mau pergi. Lain kali jangan ke sini kalau hanya untuk mencari lelaki" tukas Kyuhyun kejam tak berperasaan lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun" teriak Ryeowook pada namja itu.

"Dia namjachingu-mu ?" tanya Yesung.

"Ani. Mianhae, aku harus pergi ne! Gomawo sudah mengajariku" jawab Ryeowook lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Ryeowook POV

Aku terus mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun ia pergi. Dari mulai berkempul dengan gerombolannya, lalu bermain sepak bola, dan kegiatan-kegiatannya yang lain. Entah mengapa aku tak merasa lelah sedikitpun mengikuti dia seperti seorang sasaeng.

"Kau pasti lelah. Minumlah!" aku menyodorkan sekaleng minuman isotonik ke depan wajahnya.

Kepalanya mendongak menatapku, aku tersenyum sambil menyodorkan-nyodorkan kaleng di tanganku untuknya. Ia menerima minuman itu, lalu aku duduk di sampingnya seraya meminum minumanku.

"Kau tak bosan mengikutiku?"

"Hm?" aku menoleh kearahnya masih dengan mulut botol yang menempel di bibirku, namun tidak aku teguk isinya.

"Lupakan!" jawabnya datar.

"Aku tak pernah lelah selalu mengikutimu. Asalkan itu Kyuhyun aku tak pernah merasa lelah, bahkan selalu merasa berenergi karena itu" ucapku sambil tersenyum, mataku tak menatapnya dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

Normal POV

Kyuhyun mendang wajah yeoja di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum manis, dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

_'Senyumnya menyejukan'_ inner Kyuhyun.

Pandangannya kembali lurus kedepan memandang kearah yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau lelah pulanglah, karena aku masih ingin jalan-jalan" ucap Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook dengan arah pandangan tetap lurus ke depan.

"Aniyo. Aku masih sangat berenergi kok" sahut Ryeowook riang sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar dengan sikap ceria yeoja manis bermanik karamel itu, senyuman yang hanya ia yang tahu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Kyu! Tunggu" Ryeowook berteriak sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat darinya karena kaki Kyuhyun sangat panjang membuat langkahnya juga jadi melebar dan mempercepat laju kakinya.

Kedua orang berbeda jenis itu, sekarang berada di sebuah pasar malam yang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Mata Ryeowook melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat berbagai macam dagangan yang sangat menarik di matanya. Dari mulai pedagan aksesoris, mainan, dan juga makanan. Matanya berbinar lucu saat tak sengaja melewat pada seorang pedagang permen kapas yang sangat ramai di kerumuni muda-mudi, rasanya ia ingin berhenti berjalan dan membeli makanan manis dan empuk itu. Namun, namja yang ia ikuti di depannya itu tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Kalau dia berhenti sekarang, maka namja di depannya ini akan meninggalkannya.

Terlalu serius melihat kesana-kemari, ia tak sadar kalau namja yang berjalan di depannya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

**'BRUKK'**

Kepalanya membentur cukup keras pada punggung si namja.

"Aww!" Ryeowook meringis dan mengusap keningnya yang terasa cukup sakit, walau tidak terlalu.

Wajah manisnya merengut karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namja itu menoleh kearah Ryeowook dan terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal yeoja mungil itu yang terlihat lucu.

"Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?" kesal Ryeowook.

"Kau saja yang tak memperhatikan jalanmu" jawab Kyuhyun sengit, tak mau di salahkan.

"Berjalanlah di sampingku" perintah namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Wae?"

"Kalau kau hilang aku yang repot. Apalagi badanmu kecil akan mudah bagi orang menculikmu. Dan wajahmu juga seperti anak-anak" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksudnya, meski terdengar menyebalkan. Namun sesungguhnya dalam hati namja tampan itu, ia mengkhawatirkan yeoja mungil itu jika ada yang melukainya. Dan jika yeoja manis itu berjalan di sisinya akan lebih mudah baginya memperhatikan gadis ini.

"Ya! Aku bukan anak kecil tau aku sudah besar. Bahkan kau saja seharusnya memanggilku noona" elak Ryeowook tak terima karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Salahkan saja tubuhnya yang mungil dan wajah manisnya yang menggemaskan, membuat wajahnya tak terlihat seperti yeoja berumur 16 tahun. Hehehe

"Noona? Mana ada seorang gadis berumur lebih tua dariku tubuhnya sangat irit sepertimu" kata Kyuhyun sarkaktis, urat di dahi Ryeowook terlihat menyatakan bahwa gadis ini sangat kesal, karena ejekan namja tersebut.

"Ugh!" Ryeowook menghentakan kakinya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut, sungguh pose yang sangat lucu. Yeoja itu berjalan mendahalui Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu gengsi jika harus berjalan di samping Kyuhyun. Ia tak mau di lindungi oleh namja itu karena ia seperti anak kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah ke kanak-kanakkan seorang gadis yang sangat ingin di panggil 'Noona' olehnya. Ia tak mempermasalahkan yeoja itu yang kini berjalan di depannya, setidaknya ia bisa memperhatikan yeoja itu lebih baik. Daripada yeoja itu berjalan di belakangnya.

Cinta memang membingungkan, kekesalanmu padanya kadang membuatmu terganggu. Namun, kau jauh lebih terganggu lagi jika dia tak ada. Perlahan, tubuhmu mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Dan membutuhkannya bagai sebuah candu.

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakangnya memastikan namja yang ia ikuti seharian ini tidak menghilang. Melihat keadaannya yang sekarang berjalan di depan Kyuhyun, membuat kenyataan jadi terkesan terbalik. Jadi terlihat Kyuhyun-lah yang menguntitnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia memundur dan berjalan di samping Kyuhyun dengan gaya mengendap-ngendap. Tanpa yeoja itu sadari, bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum kecil karena sikap lucu yeoja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ryeowook juga ikut berhenti dengan wajah bingung "Aku mau itu" kata Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pada seorang pedagang permen kapas. Ryeowook semakin di buat bingung oleh namja itu. Mana ada namja yang mau memakan, makan empuk dan sangat manis itu. Aneh! Pikir Ryeowook. Yeoja manis itu tak ambil pusing dan tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Cukup lama mereka mengantri, Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook terlihat bosan dan kesal. Karena antrian yang panjang dan lama, salahkan Kyuhyun yang diam saja saat bagiannya di serebot orang. Dan itu bukan 1 kali namun sampai berulang kali. Kyuhyun bingung, karena dia belum pernah begini sebelumnya. Hidupnya yang serba instant ingin ini dan itu u  
tinggal menyuruh orang melakukan semua hal yang di inginkannya. Sekarang ia malah harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang asing baginya.

"Ini tuan!" sudah sejak lama akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapat bagiannya.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar-mutar permen kapas yang masih terbukus dengan plastik itu, tanpa niat memakannya. Sedangkamm Ryeowook terus memperhatikan benda itu dengan tatapan 'Mau'. Ia juga ingin beli, namun ia baru sadar kalau uang jajannya tinggal sedikit. Mana mungkinkan dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk membelikannya. Kyuhyun 'kan bukan namjachingu-nya.

"Ah! Aku tiba-tiba hilang selera. Buang aja ah!" saat Kyuhyun hendak berjalan untuk membuang permen kapas itu, Ryeowook menghentikannya.

"Jangan! Mubazir tau, mending buatku saja" kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Kau mau? Tapi aku tak mau memberikannya"

"Ya! Jangan. Sayang Kyu~ tak baik membuang makanan" ujar Ryeowook agar namja itu tak membuang makanan itu.

"Mau?"

"Eum" Ryeowook mengangguk antusias.

"Beneran?" Kyuhyun sungguh menikmati menjahili yeoja tersebut.

"Aku serius, Kyu" Ryeowook memasang wajah super seriusnya yang malah membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan tawanya.

"Aku buang saja!" Kyuhyun pura-pura membuat makanan itu, mata Ryeowook terlihat berair ingin menangis.

"Hahaha. Kena kau!" Kyuhyun menertawakan Ryeowook dengan enaknya. Yeoja itu kesal sekaligus kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar membuangnya.

"Hahahahaha"

Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol tawanya.

"Ini!" namja itu menyodorkan makanan yang di inginkan Ryeowook dari tadi.

Saat tangan Ryeowook hendak menggapainya "Eitss!" namja itu malah menjauhkannya.

"Siniin Kyu!" Kyuhyun mengoper (?) makanan itu ke kiri-ke kanan dan juga keatas, Ryeowook terus berjinjit untuk menggapainya.

Lama-lama Kyuhyun tak tega juga, karena Ryeowook terus merengek.

"Ini dech! Kali ini serius" Kyuhyun menyodorkan makanan itu di depan Ryeowook. Dengan gesit yeoja itu mengambilnya.

Seperti anak kecil Ryeowook memakannya. Kyuhyun terus terkikik melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar gadis yang selalu ia pikir mengganggu itu, ternyata membuat ia merasakan kesenangan yang berbeda yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Jangan belepotan anak kecil!" ledek Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook tak ada habisnya.

Ryeowook memberi deathglare mautnya yang malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata bulatnya, dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Ia menjuluskan lidahnya meledek yeoja itu. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap menjengkelkan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengasyikan dirinya dengan memakan permen kapas yang ia inginkan itu.

Aku beritahu rahasia kecil. Sebenarnya namja jahil yang bersikap sok cool itu selalu memperhatikan yeoja mungil itu sejak si yeoja berjalan di belakangnya tanpa di sadari si manis itu. Ia tau jika, yeoja mungil itu menginginkan permen kapas itu saat matanya berbinar melihat makanan itu. Makanya, ia berpura-pura membelinya untuk dirinya padahal maksudnya nanti untuk di berikan pada yeoja tersebut. Ia terlalu gengsi, dan yang pasti ia belum menyadari perasaanya, sehingga sungkan menunjukan perhatiannya secara gamblang pada yeoja penyuka hewan Jerapah itu.

Saking gemasnya melihat cara makan Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil. Tangan Kyuhyun mengacak surai madu Ryeowook dengan gemas. Sentuhan pertama Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook membuat dada yeoja manis dan lugu ini berdebar-debar. Wajah putih seputih saljunya, kini memerah bagai di siram jus tomat. Neomu yeppo （＞ｙ＜）!

Langit semakin gelap. Tak terasa hari itukan berlalu. Sepasang namja dan yeoja berjalan dengan di selingi tawa laknat dan puas dari sang namja dan rengekan serta jeritan dari sang yeoja.

Hubungan yang terlihat semakin membaik. Sikap dinginnya meluluh, bukan menjadi baik namun menjengkelkan bagi yeoja manis itu. Namja itu sadar ia senang, ia gembira tiada tara saat melakukan kejahilannya pada yeoja manis itu. Merasa dekat dan itu menyenangkan. Dekat? Seorang namja akan melakukan cara apapun agar dapat dekat dengan yeoja yang ia anggap menarik. Dan kebanyakan namja akan melakukan hal yang membuat jengkel si yeoja, sebagai tanda perhatiannya. Aneh memang di mata yeoja. Namun itulah istimewanya seorang lelaki, karena dia aneh dan aneh itu berbeda, makanya lelaki terlihat istimewa di mata perempuan.

Bisa kita ambil kesimpulan. Jika perlahan Kyuhyun memang sudah memilki perasaan yang cukup 'spesial'. Walaupun juga samar adanya.

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya, sekarang mungkin terasa baik. Tetapi, aku yakin saat ia tiba di rumah kaki kecilnya itu akan terasa pegal. Karena sudah tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali kakinya itu menghentak keras ke tanah, melampiaskan rasa kesal oleh namja setan yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Berjalan di sampingku, anak kecil. Ini sudah malam!"

Kyuhyun menarik kerah belakang mantel Ryeowook dan menarik tubuh yeoja mungil itu seperti menarik anak kucing dan memposisikan tubuh yeoja itu di sampingnya. Walau kesal Ryeowook tetap menuruti semua perlakuan namja yang ia cintai itu tanpa penolakan. Namun kadang-kadang juga tak tahan dengan sikap jahilnya.

"Wajahmu jelek Kim Ryeowook jangan merengut begitu" bohong Kyuhyun, pada nyatanya pose yeoja itu sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. Membuat ia tak ada hentinya menggoda gadis mungil tersebut.

Ryeowook segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan memaksakan tersenyum. Gadis itu tak mau di katai jelek oleh namja yang di sukainya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Ryeowook semakin tak tahan saja karena sikap lucunya itu. Seharian bersama gadis itu, membuat Kyuhyun menyadari jika gadis ini sangat menarik.

"Anak baik!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook seperti anak anjing.

Gadis itu menghela nafas mencoba sabar. Lagi-lagi namja berwatak jahil itu menganggapnya anak kecil. ~poor Ryeowook

Kyuhyun mengantar Ryeowook sampai rumahnya. Tadinya Ryeowook menolak, namun namja itu mengelak dan berkata "Tak ada hakmu untuk menolak aku memang ada urusan di daerah itu. Jangan pikir ingin mengantarmu" bohongnya dengan lancar. Lagi dan lagi, namja keras kepala itu menyembunyikan perhatiannya.

"Gomawo" kata Ryeowook saat mereka berdua telah sampai di depan gerbang rumah yeoja tersebut.

"Ya! ya! Masuk sana anak kecil nanti ada yang menculikmu" sahut Kyuhyun acuh dan menjengkelkan.

"Ani, kau saja yang pergi duluan. Aku khawatir ada yang mencelakai anak SMP sepertimu" kata Ryeowook mengejek balik.

"Aku namja. Walau aku anak SMP,tapi aku di segani karena kharismaku. Tidak seperti kau yang seperti anak balita" Ryeowook geram terus di ejek seperti itu dan segera membalas "Bukan karena kau berkharisma tapi karena wajah sangarmu yang seperti paman-paman preman" tandas Ryeowook.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjitak kepala mungil itu, tapi tak tega.

"Terserah! Cepat masuk atau aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi" ancam Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Ryeowook gentar.

"Iya dech. Jaljayo" Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan riang. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikannya sampai yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan selamat. *author: kyuppa lebay nih| Kyuhyun: emg siapa yg bkin ceritanya?| author: (diam)*

Setelah memastikan itu ia baru pergi meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook. Dari kaca jendela yeoja itu memperhatikan kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibir tipis berwarna cherry-nya itu.

Dengan riang gembira Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur nyamannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari senyuman manis. Hari yang indah! Ia berharap harinya 'kan selalu begitu setiap harinya, karena ada Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

'Ah! Aku sungguh mencintai Cho Kyuhyun' batinnya yang sedang kasmaran.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian sang dewi tidur menancapkan panahnya pada gadis manis itu, sehingga membuat ia terlelap dan mengarungi alam mimpinya yang akan mengindah efek dari seorang namja tampan bernama Kyuhyun. #oke, kali ini aku lebay banget#

"Eh, Kyuhyun!" pekik Ryeowook sepulang sekolah ini, tak sengaja ia melihat Kyuhyun dan 2 orang temannya, Shim Changmin dan Lee Hyukjae. Berjalan di sekitar tempat dimana ia sering melihat Kyuhyun dkk berkumpul di sana.

"Kyuhyunie!" teriak yeoja itu girang sambil berlari menghampiri ketiga namja itu, walau 1 oranglah yang hanya ia tuju, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Mendengarkan teriakan yeoja itu, mereka bertiga menghentikan jalan mereka dan menatap pada yeoja yang telah berada di samping mereka, lebih tepatnya di samping Kyuhyun. Dua di antara 3 namja itu tersenyum pada Ryeowook, minus Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong!" sapa Ryeowook ceria pada ketiga namja itu. Changmin dan Hyukjae "Annyeong noona" sahut 2 orang namja itu sambil tersenyum pada sapaan yeoja manis tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam acuh.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Baru saja kemarin namja itu bersikap manis dan baik padanya, tidak bisa di bilang baik juga sich, karena namja itu sekalinya tidak mengacuhkan ia,tapi malah menjahilinya. Tidak ada yang lain apa? Seperti bersikap lembut mungkin. Hah~ namun sayang ia harus membuang angan itu jauh-jauh, karena melihat namja tampan itu kembali cuek padanya.

"Kyu! Aku dan Hyukie mau pergi bermain basket. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Changmin yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku malas" jawab namja itu datar.

Kedua namja itu menganggukan kepalanya "Ya sudah! Kami pergi dulu" Changmin langsung memberi isyarat pada Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya. Namja berbeda tinggi badan itu, melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan namja tampan itu hanya membalas lambaian itu singkat. Ryeowook masih setia berjalan di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan kedua manic caramel lugunya yang bening dan jernih.

"Kau mau pulang, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ani" jawab namja itu singkat dengan wajah stoic-nya.

"Terus kemana?"

"Molla" Kyuhyun mengambil langkah lebih cepat dari Ryeowook. Yeoja itu berusaha mengimbangi jalan namja tersebut, agar bisa berjalan di sampingnya.

Melihat Ryeowook yang kesusahan mengimbangi jalannya, tak kuasa ia untuk menahan senyum di bibirnya karena gadis lucu itu.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Udara sangat dingin, sebentar lagi musim dingin" kata Kyuhyun. Namja itu tanpa sadar telah perhatian pada yeoja manis itu.

"Kau mencemaskan aku, Kyu?" tanya yeoja penyuka boneka winnie the pooh itu penuh harap.

"Ani" elak Kyuhyun datar.

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan" jawab Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook kesal.

"Geure. Aku akan menurutimu" desis Ryeowook pasrah. Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun berniat pulang menuruti perkataan sang namja, dengan kepala menunduk lemah.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan yeoja bertubuh mungil itu yang berjalan lunglai dengan kepala menunduk. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik berlawanan melihat tingkah yeoja bersuara tenor itu. Tak lama, ia kembali berjalan.

Beberapa orang menatap aneh dan terganggu pada seorang yeoja berseragam SMA. Ia bertingkah aneh, dengan sembunyi-sembunyian pada rak buku pada sebuah toko buku. Tangannya memegang sebuah majalah, sesekali ia menutup wajahnya kemudian kembali memperhatikan seorang namja yang ia ikuti sejak tadi. Namja itu bergerak menjauh dari posisinya. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi. Dengan jalan mengendap-ngendap dan tangan yang menutup wajahnya yeoja itu mendekat, lalu bersembunyi pada rak buku yang tak juah dari tempat namja itu berdiri.

Lama, yeoja itu memperhatikan seorang namja yang sedang serius memilih komik, dengan wajah yeoja itu yang mupeng *plakk* , namja berpostur jangkung itu memandang kearahnya, secepatnya pula ia menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah yang ia pegang. Sekarang yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu hanya mampu menatap kaki si namja. Kaki namja itu mendekat kearahnya, dadanya seakan mau loncat karena takut namja itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

**'SRETT'**

Majalah yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya di tarik cukup kasar oleh namja tersebut.

"Hehehehe. Kyuhyun sedang apa di sini?" kata Ryeowook dengan cengiran innocent-nya.

"Aishh!" Kyuhyun mendesis, karena ternyata yeoja itu tak menuruti perkataanya untuk pulang dan malah menguntitnya seperti biasa.

"Kyu, kau harus pulang ini sudah malam. Tak baik anak SMP berkeliaran sampai malam begini, apalagi kau tak mengganti seragam sekolahmu" Ryeowook tak ada habisnya berbicara, namun masih setia mengikuti namja bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Aku malas pulang ke rumah!" sahut Kyuhyun, dia mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan.

"Wae? Kau sih doyan main jadi gak betah di rumah"

"Rumahku sepi tak ada siapa-siapa" ucap Kyuhyun cepat menjawab perkataan Ryeowook.

"Lalu, umma dan appa-mu memang kemana?"

"Mereka sibuk bekerja dan jarang di rumah" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang terlihat menyiratkan kesepian dan kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya..." yeoja bersurai madu itu menudukkan kepalanya lemah, merasa ikut sedih dan merasa bersalah karena menuduh Kyuhyun yang tidak-tidak. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun jadi namja yang urakan, ia kurang kasih sayang.

"Kyu~" nada suara Ryeowook terdengar lirih.

"Wae?" namja itu mengerutkan dahinya karena melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedih.

**'GREPP'**

Ryeowook tiba-tiba memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Namja tampan itu cukup terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba Ryeowook. Ia hanya mampu terdiam, dadanya berdegup kencang entah kenapa. Jarak sedekat itu membuat ia dapat mencium wangi bunga rose dari tubuh si yeoja dan hangatnya tubuh itu yang membuat darahnya mendesir hangat.

"Kyu~ ingatlah! Ada aku yang akan menemani" kata Ryeowook membuat ia semakin bingung dengan sikap yeoja itu.

Secara paksa Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook dari tubuhnya. Terlalu dekat dengan yeoja mungil itu membuat jantung terasa tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun pura-pura merapihkan pakaiannya yang agak kusut karena pelukan Ryeowook. Meski sebenarnya namja itu sedang berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Hyukie, titip makan siang ini buat Kyuhyun ya! Pastikan ia memakannya" Ryeowook menitipkan bekal makan siang yang ia buat sendiri untuk Kyuhyun pada sahabat dekat dari namja tersebut, Lee Hyukjae atau akrab di sapa Eunhyuk.

"Kalau dia tak mau gimana, noona?" Eunhyuk mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Pokoknya bekas tempat nasi itu harus kembali padaku dengan keadaan kosong. Kalau tidak siap-siap saja aku akan menghantuinya" ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah horor yang malah terlihat lucu di paras imutnya.

"Oke deh!" kata namja berambut blonde itu lalu berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Yeoja manis itu tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolahnya. Ryeowook semakin perhatian pada Kyuhyun semenjak tau kalau namja itu tak pernah dapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Ia ingin, Kyuhyun tak merasa lagi kesepian dan mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya. Tak peduli jika namja itu menolak. Karena yeoja manis ini bukan sekedar mencintai namja tersebut tapi juga sangat menyayanginya. Itulah yang membuat Ryeowook begitu perhatian pada namja tampan itu seperti seorang ibu, karena dia ingin namja yang ia cintai berada dalam hal baik.

Sudah berhari-hari, Ryeowook selalu menitipkan makanan buatannya untuk Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae. Dan beberapa hari itu pula, Ryeowook jarang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan namja itu. Karena ia sibuk dengan ujian akhir semesternya.

"Hah~ udah seminggu aku tak bertemu Kyuhyun. Aku sangat merindukannya" gumam Ryeowook bermonolog. Hari ini hari Jumat, hari terakhir ujian.

"Ah! Lebih baik aku ke sekolah Kyuhyun dan mengambil kotak makan siangnya" kaki kecilnya bergerak semangat menuju sekolah namja yang di sukainya itu.

Kaki kecilnya telah membawa ia di depan sekolah Kyuhyun SJ Junior High School. Matanya memicing saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah itu "Kyuhyun!" pekiknya. Namun namja itu tidak sendiri, ada seorang yeoja di sampingnya. Kyuhyun terlihat senang, bahkan ia selalu mengumbar senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat sekalipun. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan yeoja itu saat hendak menyebrang jalan dari sekolahnya. Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, menatap nanar 2 sejoli yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari dirinya.

Niatnya untuk menemui Kyuhyun sirna sudah, dadanya terasa sesak ia cemburu melihat Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain. Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia memutar badannya dan berjalan pulang.

Ryeowook duduk di kursinya dan menempelkan kepalanya di mejanya dengan wajah lesu tak ceria seperti biasanya. Sungmin teman sebangkunya pun merasa aneh pada sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Wookie-ah, wae geure?" tanya Sungmin lembut, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana" sahut Ryeowook dengan suara lemah.

"Kau terlihat sedih. Apa tak ada masalah? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku agar kau tenang. Tak baik menyimpan masalah sendiri, yang ada nanti malah jadi penyakit" nasihat Sungmin pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap mata Sungmin sejenak mencari keyakinan dari yeoja bergigi kelinci itu "Minnie-ah aku patah hati" lirihnya.

"Ada apalagi dengan namja setan itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Dia...dia menyukai yeoja lain!" Ryeowook menegakkan duduknya dan mulai menangis.

"Mwo?" mata Sungmin membulat lucu, kemudian matanya menyorotkan keperihatinan pada sang sahabat.

"Hiks...cintaku tak terbalas...hiks...cinta pertamaku !" ujar Ryeowook dengan terisak. Sungmin membawa tubuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Sssttt...uljimma" tangan Sungmin mengusap-usap punggung Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan sahabat karibnya itu.

Ryeowook berjalan lunglai menuju keluar gerbang sekolahnya. Jam pelajaran hari itu telah usai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Seorang yeoja berseragam SMP berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ryeowook sangat kenal sosok yeoja tersebut. Yeoja yang membuat ia patah hati! Yeoja itu tersenyum padanya. Ryeowook menghampirinya, untuk bertanya tentang maksud kedatangan yeoja itu kemari "Annyeong Ryeowook-sshi" sapa yeoja itu.

"Annyeong emm..."

"Seohyun imnidah!" yeoja itu segera melanjutkan ucapan Ryeowook yang terpotong karena bingung dengan namanya.

"Ah! Seohyun-sshi sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ryeowook dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" jawab yeoja bernama Seohyun itu.

"Geure!"

Kedua yeoja itu duduk di sebuah bangku di taman dekat sekolah Ryeowook. Yeoja bermanik karamel itu, memandangi Seohyun yang duduk di sampingnya dari atas sampai kebawah. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih pucat, dan tubuhnya juga sangat tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMP, body-nya langsing seperti model. Sangat cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Itulah pikiran Ryeowook yang membuat ia semakin nelangsa. Sangat berbeda jauh darinya. Yeoja ini sempurna.

"Ryeowook-sshi, ini!" Seohyun meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal di pangkuan Ryeowook dia sangat hafal dengan kotak tersebut. Kotak yang ia gunakan untuk wadah bekal makan siang Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatap kearah Seohyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tidak usah membuatkan Kyuhyun makan siang lagi. Ia sangat terganggu oleh itu, apalagi mulai besok dia memintaku untuk membuatkannya. Jadi seterusnya kau tak perlu membuatkan itu untuk Kyuhyun" kata-kata yeoja itu semakin membuat Ryeowook sakit hati. Sebegitu tidak sukakah namja itu padanya?

"Aku juga tak suka kau terus mengikuti Kyuhyun. Jujur aku sebagai yeojachingu-nya merasa terganggu Ryeowook-sshi" Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya sedih. Semua perkataan Seohyun membuat ia semakin merasa buruk.

"Jadi aku mohon jangan temui dia lagi. Dan merusak hubungan kami" setelah mengucapkan itu Seohyun meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terpukul tanpa permisi.

Yeoja itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras, sakit sekali rasanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun setega itu padanya? Kenapa tak mengatakkannya langsung kepadanya? Sebenci itukah Kyuhyun padanya?

Mengapa dan mengapa yeoja itu hanya mampu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa namja itu begitu kejamnya menghancurkan hati rapuhnya.

"Aku kangen!" Pekik Changmin membuat para teman se-genk nya memandang ia tak percaya.

"Kangen? Sama siapa?" tanya Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP-nya men-pouse game-nya dan ikut memandangi Changmin.

"Itu lho! Noona manis yang berisik itu" ujar Changmin.

Semua orang di tempat itu menatap 1 sama lain "Siapa?" guman mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun dengan IQ-nya yang di atas rata-rata dari teman-temannya itu, langsung menangkap maksud Changmin.

"Ryeowookie noona!" kata Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menatap kearahnya.

"Ne" lirih Changmin.

"Sudah sebulan dia tidak datang kesini. Apa dia sakit? Padahal aku sudah menganggapnya bagian dari kita" ucap Changmin

"Aku setuju" sahut seorang namja bertubuh tambun di antara segerombolan namja itu yang di ikuti anggukkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu tentangnya, Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang membuat namja berkulit pucat itu terperanjat. Semua yang ada di situ memandang penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Aku tak tau, bodoh!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus semuanya mendesah kecewa atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun penuh arti, seperti ada yang tak beres antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Pikirinya.

Kyuhyun memilih pergi dari base camp-nya dan berjalan tak tentu arah seperti biasanya. Matanya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tak sengaja Kyuhyun yang sedang di toko buku membeli komik seperti biasanya, melihat seorang anak kecil berlari-lari di depannya dengan membawa segelas minuman di tangannya menabrak seorang yeoja berseragam SMA. Minuman yang bocah lelaki itu bawa tumpah mengotori dan membasahi seragam si yeoja.

"Dia pasti marah!" gumam Kyuhyun pada yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang di tabrak oleh bocah kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, otomatis memperlihatkan wajahnya. Maja Kyuhyun melotot saat tau siapa yeoja itu. Ternyata dia gadis yang sudah tidak ia temui selama sebulan ini.

"Mianhae noona" kata bocah tersebut dengan matanya yang berair menahan tangis karena takut di marahi.

Ryeowook berjongkok di hadapan bocah laki-laki itu dan tersenyum "Gwenchana adik kecil. Lain kali jangan lari-lari, ya! Nanti saeng jatuh. Uljima...jangan menangis ne!" tangan Ryeowook mengusap air mata yang mengaliri wajah polos bocah kecil itu. Bocah itu berhenti menangis dan tersenyum melihat yeoja manis itu tersenyum.

"Gomawo noona cantik!" bocah itu menempelkan tangan mungilnya di pipi kiri Ryeowook lalu mengecup pipi kanannya.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya karena kelancangan bocah tersebut. Kalau bukan anak kecil yeoja ini akan marah besar karena di cium sembarangan.

"Bye noona~" bocah kecil itu meninggalkan Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku melihat kejadian itu. Dia terpukau dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan yeoja itu. Bocah kecil tadi saja sampai mencium pipi Ryeowook saking terpesonanya akan kebaikan yeoja manis itu, apalagi Kyuhyun yang sudah besar dan mengenal rasa kagum pada seorang yeoja.

Ryeowook keluar dari toko buku itu, tanpa sadar ada yang mengikutinya. Jalanan terasa sepi di malam itu, kelamaan Ryeowook mulai merasakan ada yang mengikutinya. Badannya meremang karena takut, ia takut jika ada orang jahat yang mengikutinya lalu mencelakainya. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan jelas ia mendengar derap kaki di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kyuhyun!" pekiknya kaget melihat sosok namja yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah cool-nya.

Ada rasa senang namun sakit lebih mendominasi saat melihat namja di belakangnya itu. Dalam hati ia merasa rindu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa dengan namja tersebut, namun hatinya sebagian besar lebih tidak mau melihat sosoknya karena merasa nyeri menggerogoti hatinya.

Ryeowook mencoba mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kembali. Namun sebulum ia jauh melangkah, sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya. Tanpa harus berbalik ia tau siapa pemilik tangan itu setelah mendengar suaranya "Ryeowook-ah!".

Yeoja manis itu, menyentakkan tangannya kasar dari cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah namja itu "Kau mau apa?" tanya yeoja itu yang terkesan dingin.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Bukannya itu mau mu"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, apa gadis itu sudah lelah mengejar dirinya?

"Iya..." belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Ryeowook memotong perkataannya.

"Benarkan, kalau begitu anggap saja kita tak saling mengenal sebelumnya" ucap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mata merah di penuhi air mata. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terdiam tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ada rasa sedih juga kecewa saat gadis itu mengatakan tak ingin mengenalnya, dan tak saling berjumpa untuk seterusnya dan Kyuhyun tak mau itu.

Seminggu setelah kejadian Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Ryeowook setelah sebulan tak bertemu, Kyuhyun terlihat kacau dan semakin tertutup serta dingin.

Seohyun menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Belakangan ini yeoja yang telah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu, sering mengantarinya makan siang walau sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak mau memakannya, karena rasanya yang tidak enak.

"Oppa, ini aku bawakan makan siang. Di makan ya!" Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan sungkan.

"Kau terlihat kacau oppa!" kata Seohyun sambil mengamati wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Begitulah"

"Kenapa?"

"Seorang yang mulai aku sukai malah menjauhiku. Aku rasa dia membenciku"

Seohyun terdiam dalam hati ia bertanya, siapa gerangan yeoja yang di maksud Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjauh dariku" gumam Kyuhyun, ia mengadahkan kepalanya memandang langit dan berkata seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Seohyun.

"Oppa! Aku juga mencintaimu" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yeoja itu saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau malah melihatnya dan bukan aku. Sudah bertahun-tahun kita bersama, tapi kenapa kau begitu tidak adil memberikan hatimu padanya dan bukan aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu" tukas Seohyun dengan mata berlinangan air mata.

"Seohyun-ah! Mianhae, tapi oppa tak bisa membalas cintamu. Oppa sudah menganggapmu yeodongsaeng oppa sendiri, oppa tak bisa mencintaimu" sulit memang mencintai seseorang jika kau telah menganggapnya lain, seperti saudara ataupun sahabat. Kau takkan bisa merubah rasa itu, kalau memang sejak awal kau hanya menganggapnya begitu. Walau kadang cinta sangat membingungkan.

"Kau jahat oppa!" Seohyun mencoba pergi dari tempat itu namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Seohyun-ah! Oppa mohon jangan begini. Oppa sangat menyayangimu sebagai seorang adik, oppa senang, oppa merasa memiliki seorang adik dan keluarga. Kau taukan oppa selalu kesepian dan oppa senang karena kau mau datang menjadi saudaraku, dan aku ingin selalu begitu. Kau yang menjadi adikku" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Seohyun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun menumpahkan segala tangisnya di pelukan itu.

"Oppa, apa kelebihannya sih yeoja itu?"

"Kau tau dia sangat istimewa di hatiku"

"Ryeowookie!"

Umma Ryeowook Kim Heechul membuka pintu kamar sang anak dengan kasar membuat Ryeowook yang sedang membaca novel sambil tengkurap di atas kasur terlonjak kaget. Sang umma menghampirinya dengan wajah girang.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu eoh, dari umma?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya mendengar perkataan sang umma dan mimik wajah sang umma seperti hendak menggodanya.

"Aku tak mengerti umma berkata apa?" tukasnya yang merubah posisi tengkurap menjadi duduk bersila di atas kasur.

"Kau memiliki namjachingu dan tidak memberitahu umma, hm?" Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah aegya-nya. Ryeowook semakin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku tak punya namjachingu umma!" desis Ryeowook.

"Jangan mengelak deh. Sekarang dia datang menemuimu, dan umma meminta ia menunggu di taman belakang rumah. Sebaiknya kau rapihkan dandananmu, dan cepat temui dia sebelum ia kesal dan memutuskanmu. Umma keluar ya! Fighthing" Heechul berkata tanpa jeda membuat Ryeowook melongo mendengarnya.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya di udara memberi semangat kepada sang aegya sebelum benar-benar pergi keluar kamar anak manisnya.

Ryeowook berjalan penasaran menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Ryeowook kaget saat melihat namja yang ia tak temui selama ini sedang berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya, tanpa mau menghampiri Kyuhyun. Namja itu berjalan kearahnya, karena Ryeowook tak urung menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" desis Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja menemuimu"

"Sudah aku bilang bukankah kita sudah tak ada urusan lagi" Ryeowook begitu sinis padanya membuat hatinya terasa sakit, biasanya gadis itu akan tersenyum manis dan riang padanya, namun sekarang apa? Yeoja itu malah bersikap dingin padanya.

"Mianhae" ujar Kyuhyun tangannya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lembut.

Yeoja itu diam tak menyahut.

"Aku selama ini, bersikap acuh padamu. Aku sadar seharusnya aku tak begitu, karena setelah kau menjauh dariku aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Hatiku merasa sepi, dan merasa tak biasa karena tak ada kau yang selalu merecokiku. Tanpa aku sadari aku membutuhkanmu" kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook sempat meluluh namun tak lama karena ia segera mengingat seorang yeoja yang menemuinya waktu itu yang mengatakan hal-hal sebaliknya tentang namja itu.

"Yeojachingu-mu datang kepadaku dan mengatakan, kalau kau tak mau aku mengganggu hubungan kalian..."

"Yeojachingu?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Ryeowook dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Aku tak memiliki yeojachingu" sambung Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Seohyun?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Ternyata Seohyun yang membuat yeoja manis itu menjauh darinya.

"Dia yeoja yang aku anggap sebagai yeodongsaena-ku. Mungkin dia menemuimu karena tak ingin kau merebutku darinya"

"Eh! Jadi dia bukan yeojachingu-mu?"

"Bukan"

Ryeowook terdiam meratapi kesalah pahamannya.

"Hai! Kenapa melamun?"

Ryeowook menatap mata namja di depannya ia tersenyum setelah selesai men-loading otaknya atas kejadian yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Kyu, apa kau menyukaiku sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap. Sepertinya sikap ceria Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun telah kembali.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat yeoja manis itu kembali murung.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun cepat tak mau melihat gadis manis itu kembali salah paham.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kyuhyun. Akhirnya perjuangan cintanya tak sia-sia.

"Jeongmal?"

"Jangan meragukanku Kim Ryewook?" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah mungil Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku sekarang sadar, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau yang pertama untukku, dan aku harap selamanya kitakan selalu begini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah, membuat tubuh Ryeowook merasa sesuatu yang hangat melingkupinya, dadanya berdegub tak menentu.

"Saranghae~"

"Naddo saranghae, nae Kyuhyun"

_Satu kata simple itu mengakhiri kisah perjuangan cinta Ryeowook untuk cinta pertamanya. Ia bahagia! Orang bilang kebanyakan cinta pertama akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Kadang ia takut hal itu akan terjadi padanya. Namun tak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini, Tuhan tidak tertidur dan tega membuat gadis manis yang tak pernah memyerah_  
_untuk cintanya itu menangis, Karena cintanya yang tak terbalas. Gadis baik hati dengan segala sentuhan ajaibnya, tentu takkan mustahil untuk tidak meluluhkan hati namja berhati es itu. Hatinya terlalu lembut, dan jiwanya yang meneduhkan membuat namja itu dengan tanpa sadarnya menyerahkan hatinya untuk seorang gadis istimewa._

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, meraup bibis tipis berwarna semerah cherry itu dalam bibirnya. Melumat penuh cinta dengan perasaan menggebu yang juga baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Oh! Sungguh ia mencintai yeoja ini. Bahkan kata-kata yang selalu mampu menggambarkan segala sesuatu di muka bumi dengan indahnya. Tak mampu menjabarkan cinta Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook.

Sejak hari itulah Kyuhyun berubah. Genk-nya yang suka berbuat onar berubah menjadi sekumpulan namja yang baik dan juga suka berorganisasi dan aktif di sekolahnya. Tak ada kata membolos lagi dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Itu berkat dorongan positif dari sang ketua. Dan sumber kekuatan positif sang ketua adalah sang yeoja mungil berhati murni, Kim Ryeowook.

**_The woman was able to change the world !_**

**END ~**

****Annyeong chingudel ! ^^

Pinky imnnida...ini ff pertamaku yang aku share di ffn semoga kalian suka ^^ sempatkanlah untuk review.

Terimakasih :)


End file.
